Super Shenron
|RomName = Sūpā Shenron Chāo Shénlóng |AniName = Super Shenron (original) Zalama (dub) |MangaName = Super Shenron |AltName = Zalama Super Shenlong Dragon of the Gods Divine Dragon |Appears in = |manga debut = "The Winning Universe is Decided!" |anime debut = "Come Forth, Divine Dragon! And Grant My Wish, Peas and Carrots!" |Race = Eternal Dragon |Date of birth = Year 41 |Date of death = Age 796 (Alternate timeline) |FamConnect = Zalama (creator) |Counterparts=Porunga Shenron Ultimate Shenron Black Smoke Shenron Dark Shenron }} |''Sūpā Shenron''|lit. "Super Divine Dragon" or "Super Dragon God"}} is the magical and gigantic dragon who appears when the Super Dragon Balls are gathered. In the English dub, it is said that this divine dragon is Zalama.English dub of "Off to See Master Zuno! Find Out Where the Super Dragon Balls Are!" Appearance Super Shenron is a pure yellow color with a gold tone on his body, has bright crimson eyes, large bat wings instead of the feathery ones around the species he was designed from, coincidently has no legs, and spikes around his tail. He is incomprehensibly large in size, shown to be many times more colossal than the multiple amount of galaxies between Universes 6 and 7; this makes him without question the largest Eternal Dragon in the entire Dragon Ball franchise (as well as the biggest creature). However, as shown at the end of the Tournament of Power, Super Shenron can in fact decrease his size if he wishes to, as he appeared only slightly bigger than the arena. According to Beerus, the form they must deliver a wish to is the core of his presence, or rather like the nucleus, instead of having to deliver it to his true gargantuan-sized form. Biography Background Super Shenron is the . He was made when the Dragon God, Zalama, formed the Super Dragon Balls. To summon the Super Shenron, one must say the phrase, "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!" ("Dragon of the Gods" is changed to "Divine Dragon" and "Pretty peas" is changed to "Peas and Carrots" in the Funimation dub) in the Divine Language. The wisher must also state their wish in the same language for Super Shenron to grant it. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Super Shenron is summoned by Whis in the language of the gods. Super Shenron wakes up from his slumber and breaks through his barrier. After he breaks through his barrier, he stretches throughout space and gets bigger than multiple galaxies. After Super Shenron concludes, he sends Whis and the others in the cube in his body to get to his core to be able to ask for a wish. Super Shenron only speaks in the Divine Language and he commands for a wish to grant. By the order of Beerus, Whis wishes for Universe 6's Earth to be restored and the humans along with it. However, when Bulma asked Beerus what he wished for, Beerus casually answered that he asked for a more comfortable bed, avoiding getting into the topic of his relation to Champa. "Future" Trunks Saga In the original unaltered timeline, Super Shenron was summoned by Zamasu and granted his wish to switch bodies with Goku. In a bonus chapter of the manga it is revealed that before doing this Zamasu mistakenly assumed Monaka was stronger than Goku causing him to swap bodies with him instead, only to realize his mistaken before ultimately swapping bodies with Goku. After arriving in Future Trunks' timeline, Goku Black met his counterpart Future Zamasu and they summoned Future Super Shenron to grant Future Zamasu's wish for immortality. He was summoned again by the duo after they traveled another year into the future and granted their wish for the Super Dragon Balls to destroy themselves, killing himself in the process. Later in the anime only, in the Forest of Terror Super Shenron's nucleus appeared as an illusion, summoned by Fortuneteller Baba, to ensnare Goku and his Flying Nimbus. Goku couldn't use his energy to destroy the illusion because he could also destroy the Nimbus cloud. Krillin then attacked the dragon, and Goku got free. Goku and Krillin destroyed the illusion with a combined Kamehameha. Universe Survival Saga During the organization of Tournament of Power, the Super Dragon Balls were announced as the prize for the winner of the tournament and consequently, that Super Shenron will be able to fulfill any desire that they asked him. At the end of the tournament, Android 17, the last fighter onstage, is granted a wish with the Super Dragon Balls. Super Shenron appears after being summoned by the Grand Minister and uses his power to grant 17's wish - to bring back the erased universes who participated. Second Alternate Timeline In the altered future timeline created by Whis warning Future Beerus (in the manga it was Future Mai and Future Trunks traveling to the moment before Future Dabura killed Future Shin to prevent Future Beerus' death, which was sanctioned by Present Beerus) Future Super Shenron presumably still exists. Power Super Shenron has no limits to what he can do, like Ultimate Shenron, but unlike him, Super Shenron's Dragon Balls do not destroy the respective planet they are gathered in, thus, making them safe to use, although they are more difficult to find. Beerus noted that he could have wished the dragon to destroy the universe if he wanted to - but Super Shenron grants only one wish per summon, like regular Shenron before his upgrades, and Ultimate Shenron. It was guessed by Vegeta that Super Shenron can resurrect beings and/or Universes erased from existence as he told Cabba that he would bring Cabba and Universe 6 if Team Universe 6 was eliminated from the Tournament of Power. This was proven true as Android 17 wished for all erased universes to be restored and this was noteworthy as it brought back over trillions of beings from seven erased universes. Whis also speculates that the Dragon could kill even a God of Destruction if it was desired. Frieza also presumes that the Super Shenron could grant him the desire to reign over all Gods, but if he can do this it is still unknown and is unlikely as he would have to speak the Divine Language to have his wish granted. As shown by Zamasu's wishes, Super Shenron can grant body swap wishes, which while similar to Ginyu's Body Change, differ in that the swapped individuals retain their current body's original voice (as Goku Black has the same voice as Goku) and it can only be undone with another wish. In general, Super Shenron's ability to grant any wish could be dangerous even to his own existence as he could grant a wish for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed. Due to conflicting statements, it is unknown if he is more powerful than even Zeno. The two Zenos claimed Super Shenron "can do anything" and "grant anything" and while he has been stated to be capable of granting any wish with no limitations, Zeno has been stated to be completely unsurpassed by anyone, with it being said that there is nothing in the multiverse that is above him. At the very least, in Dragon Ball Super it appears that immortality granted by Super Shenron does not make a person immune to his erase ability, though later in Dragon Ball Heroes it is implied that it does. Super Shenron was, however, the only known being capable of bringing back beings erased by Zeno, as he effortlessly restored all the erased universes, indicating his power probably doesn't fall too far behind Zeno's. While his abilities as a combatant are unknown, Super Shenron was able to effortlessly gulp down planets in a single bite due to his size, which dwarfs even galaxies. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Wishes granted ;Dragon Ball Super *Asked by Whis in space **Beerus tells Whis to wish for Universe 6's Earth to be restored and the humans along with it. *Zamasu in his original unaltered timeline wished to switch bodies with Monaka while under the impression he was stronger than Goku, only to realize that Monaka was actually a weakling. (manga bonus chapter only) *Zamasu in his original unaltered timeline wished to switch bodies with Goku in an act to steal his body. *Future Zamasu used the Super Dragon Balls and wished for immortality for a long term plan to destroy all mortals in his timeline. *Future Zamasu wished to destroy the Super Dragon Balls in his timeline. *Asked by the Grand Minister in the Null Realm. **Android 17 wished to restore the erased universes that participated in the Tournament of Power. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Polish dub: Dariusz Odija Trivia *Super Shenron is the second Eternal Dragon in the series who can only grant wishes spoken in a foreign language, Porunga is the first. **Super Shenron is so far the only Eternal Dragon who will only speak in a different language. *Super Shenron shares many distinct similarities with the Huanglong/Yinglong from Chinese mythology, Huanglong (also known as Yinglong), was a divine spirit, protector and symbol of the Yellow Emperor, However, the resemblance ends at appearance. There are two carnations of mythology, one stating that Yinglong is the mother of the Sacred Beasts Suzaku and Kirin. While the other states that a Dragon requires at least 1500 years of cultivation to become an Yinglong. *Super Shenron is the second Eternal Dragon with wings, the first was Black Smoke Shenron. **Unlike Black Smoke Shenron, Super Shenron's wings are actually connected to his arms. *Curiously, following the Tournament of Destroyers, when Super Shenron is summoned he transports the Dragon Team inside of himself to talk to his core for their wish to be granted; however, when he is summoned following the Tournament of Power, he instead talks to them face-to-face (instead of transporting him to his core) for their wish. The reason for this is currently unknown. *Super Shenron is the second Eternal Dragon that has been killed in the series, the first one being Shenron. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Súper Shenron pt-br:Super Shenlong es:Super Shen Long it:Super Shenron Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities